The known exit device uses a lock structure to control the unlocking and locking actions of the top and bottom latches. However, when the exit device is installed on the left-handed door from the right-handed door or otherwise due to change a design of building space or other safety considerations, an unlock rotation direction of the lock structure will be changed because of the lock structure of the known exit device only can unlock in single rotation direction, which will result persecution and inconvenience in operation for users. In order to overcome above problems, general users almost replace the lock structure with a new one and an additional outlay for replacing the lock structure will be needed.